Iris
by Finn
Summary: Obi-Wan & Padme meet once more to say goodbye (set at the end of TPM)...REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!! Chapter 2 updated !
1. A changing moment

Title: Iris  
  
Author: Finn  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Romance (Obi/Ami)  
  
Setting: a missing scene at the end of Episode 1; Obi-Wan realizes his feelings for Padmé when they meet once more to say goodbye...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SW etc....  
  
Lyrics: "Iris", Goo Goo Dolls  
  
She was standing on the balcony, watching the whole beauty of Naboo. The new, free Naboo. Her home, her people's home.  
  
"Your highness ?" a familiar voice shook her out of her thoughts and she turned around.  
  
"Master Kenobi...I'm guessing you're here to say goodbye ?" she said quietly. He nodded.  
  
"The work is done. We have to leave."  
  
Why do these words hurt me so much ? I don't want to leave. I can't explain it to myself. Not with words. But what I know...feel...is, that something is going through me. She...She truly looks like an angel, so delicate, but so sweet. So beautiful. I can't remember that I've ever felt this way. Feelings, coming straight from the heart, growing stronger and stronger with every second I'm looking at her. And it feels so good. If I should die right now, she'd be the last thing I'd see. So I'm in heaven yet.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
  
  
  
He didn't want to think about what would happen in the future. Didn't want to think about the unspoken rule, that he wasn't allowed to love anyone. It was just the moment he lived in. Watching her, protecting her, loving her silently in his daydreams.  
  
Yes, he's got to leave me. And no one knows when I will see him...or if I'll ever see him again. Maybe I'm going to lose him...forever. What am I thinking about ? I mean...the whole thing is so damn strange to me. There is something inside me, that tells me..."Padmé, you cannot let him go !" And it is true. I can't . He is too close to me. Everytime I look into these eyes, I feel it more. These eyes, as deep as an ocean. Eyes, which I trust so much. Endless, like a mirror to his soul, as if I could read his mind through his eyes, filled with emotion.  
  
She had never felt love for anybody. Not this way. But since they had met, so many things had changed. Around them, inside them. She couldn't do anything against it. She felt, that they were more than just friends. She just didn't know how to handle it. The only thing she knew was, that she'd probably never see him again. Not thinking about what she did, she embraced him. It was a painful embrace that felt like a goodbye forever. She just hoped, that time would stand still and that they could stay like this forever. Still holding him tight, she began to whisper:  
  
"I know, destiny told us to go our ways. And it's right, you have to go. You have to. But before you go, Obi-Wan...you should know, that I will always be with you, no matter how hopeless it seems to be. The short time we spent together made me see, how much you mean to me. More than anyone else. I just wanted this moment to be ours..."  
  
  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cos sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight...  
  
  
  
  
  
"These words, these simple words...are more than the Force could ever give to me. I will always remember you. Will always remember this moment, Padmé. It will make me happy when I'm sad, give me light when darkness comes over me. Hope, for all my life. Because now I know more than ever how much I love you..." he returned quietly.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's meant to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am...  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked into his eyes again, the eyes she trusted so much. And she saw tears. Tears which told her how much he loved her. Which told her, that it was true what he had said.  
  
"You...love...me ?" she asked him.  
  
"I do. I will always do. No matter what..." he answered while touching her pale face.  
  
"I wish...I wish you could stay..." she sobbed.  
  
"So do I. But you told me yourself. It's impossible. But, Padmé, someday, we will meet again. And my love for you will grow."  
  
"Says who ? The Force ?" He shook his head.  
  
"No, not the Jedi, not the Force." He took her hand and let her feel his heartbeat.  
  
"My heart tells me so..." he whispered.  
  
  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain´t coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your life  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
  
  
He tenderly kissed her forehead. It was such an innocent kiss and it felt so right. Whatever Qui-Gon had told him about the Force and feelings and love...in this moment it was forgotten. Could something, that felt so right ever be wrong ? He knew they'd find out about it. His thoughts would reveal what he felt. But he didn't care about that.  
  
"This is me, Padmé. This is me. Remember me. Please, remember me." he sobbed quietly.  
  
"Come what may, Obi-Wan." she returned before she kissed him passionately. A kiss full of life. A kiss that told them more about each other than they could ever tell. When she closed her eyes and touched his lips, she gained a look into his soul. She saw his life with her eyes. Felt everything he had ever felt, saw everything he had ever seen. Saw, who he really was.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cos I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am...  
  
The kiss seemed to be endlessly. But when it finally ended, Obi-Wan smiled at her once more.  
  
"I saw your life as if it was one of my own memories..." she said.  
  
"It's my present for you, Padmé. Now I know, that you won't forget me..."  
  
"Thank you, love, thank you...But will you remember me ?"  
  
"I just have to close my eyes, and all I see is you..."  
  
"I think it is time for you to go, right ?" he nodded.  
  
"Eternity will be ours, Obi-Wan..." she whispered. He turned around without any words and left her. But she felt, that he was still close to her, when he left.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cos I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am... 


	2. Remembering

CHAPTER 2 - Remembering  
  
Obi-Wan tells Yoda what happened between him and Padmé...  
  
Author's notes: Well, I don't know if it realistic that Obi and Yoda talk about Obi's forbidden and hopeless love...But I just had to write down this. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy what came out of my damn sick brain...*lol*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SW, etc...  
  
Lyrics: "Yours Forever", John Mellencamp  
  
  
  
  
  
He was standing in the middle of the room and felt like a child, caught in the act of doing something forbidden. But he could not change it anymore. It was done. He had realized his feelings, had told her that he'd always love her, let her have a look into his deepest soul. He had shared his thoughts and his memories with her. Her, a girl, who is as young as wise. But she was more than that, more than just a girl. She was the queen. Out of reach after that innocent kiss they had shared. It had been a kiss of goodbye and he had wanted to make her remember him forever.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Obi-Wan..." Yoda's voice shook him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, master Yoda." the young Jedi master replied. He could not stop thinking about what had happened between him and Padmé. It put a strain on his mind, so he decided to tell Yoda about what had happened, anyway, he knew it would be senseless trying to hide it from him. Obi-Wan was sure that Yoda already knew what was going on inside him.  
  
"Many things your thoughts are telling me. Pictures I see. Pictures of her I see. To make a confession you are here." Yoda murmured.  
  
"I cannot hide what my thoughts reveal...I don't really know her, but every time I see her, something is going through me. She is inside me, master." Obi-Wan tried to explain. But actually he didn't understand it himself.  
  
How can I feel that way for someone I don't even know. Well, actually I know her...but not that good...I mean, we've spoken two or three words. Words about war and fight. Battles...That's got nothing to do with love. But why do I love her ? There is no explanation. Maybe these rare silent moments when I was able to look at her, to study every part of her beautiful face made me fall in love with her.  
  
"Touched with love you are. Love...no influence the Force has on it. Need her you do..." Yoda answered. It sounded so wise what he said. But suddenly, Obi-Wan shook his head. Everything he says sounds wise and right. But I knew that before... the Jedi thought.  
  
"But you know that it is impossible. And so do I. Master..." Obi-Wan returned.  
  
"True. Your duty you must do. Live without her you can ?"  
  
"I have to. I don't want to kill us both...And I mustn't be selfish...Because I know where selfishness leads to. The dark side..." he said quietly.  
  
"Wise you are, Obi-Wan. A lot you learned. But easy it is not. Strong your feelings are and forget her you can't." Yoda said.  
  
"You're right. I can't. Can't you give me some advice ?" Yoda saw the desperation in the young Jedi's face.  
  
"Have her you can't...But remember her you can..."  
  
"You mean, I should remember that one moment we shared as lovers and make it last forever...Remember the beauty of that moment, the affection of that one kiss...Use the memory to light up darker days ?" Yoda nodded.  
  
"As you told her...What happened you cannot change. Make the best of it..."  
  
  
  
  
  
She was sitting in her room, thinking about the kiss. The kiss which had tasted of honey and salt at the same time. And every time she closed her eyes, the visions of Obi-Wan's life reappeared, the feelings returned.  
  
I just can't forget that kiss...The kiss which tasted of honey and salt at the same time. Bittersweet like the symphony of life...These soft lips caressing my face, kissing away my tears. I know, I know. Our future is uncertain. Can I say our future anyway. He's a Jedi knight. Not allowed to love. And what are we now ? A pair of star-crossed lovers ? Must we die to live in love and peace ? No, running away is no solution. Never. And that's not me, Obi-Wan would say. And why can't we be together ? Because of the Force ? The Jedi ? The upcoming battles ? There are so many reasons. And maybe these reasons can make a life together impossible. But they will never take the memory of that kiss, that moment. They can't make me forget my feelings. They can't make the words unspoken. They can't. Maybe I have to face this life without him. But not eternity.  
  
  
  
  
  
Here we are in the greys of winter  
  
Here we are, just me and you  
  
Hold my hand, let's face tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow still holds out its hands to you  
  
This precious time we've only borrowed  
  
The autumn wind has blown on through  
  
A quiet thought will tell our story  
  
Tomorrow still holds out its hands to you  
  
Yes tomorrow still hold out its hands to you  
  
  
  
So here are some wings - they're yours forever  
  
And here are some dreams that will come true  
  
Take these tears  
  
To wash away your sorrow  
  
Tomorrow still holds out its hands to you  
  
Yes tomorrow still holds out its hands to you 


End file.
